Whatever Rain might Bring
by Sika'sheart
Summary: What if Anna, Llyod's mother never died? Would all that as happened still happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever Rain May Bring**

**Author's note: None of these characters are my own. I just love TOS so much.**

Chapter one: nineteen years ago 

**A girl with long brown hair and soft looking chocolate brown eyes, shivered in the cold snow as she walked down the street. She was Anna Brown, on her way to work at her job in the Dragonfly inn, where she was a maid.**

**"Excuse me!" a voice called out from behind her. She turned towards the voice, a young man about twenty-six stood a little ways behind her. He had auburn hair and weird colored eyes, almost like red. He was wearing purple and had a sword at his side. He quickly walked over to her and she saw that his face was almost emotionless, "Do you know where the inn is?" he asked, without a trace of a smile on his face.**

**"Near the entrance of the town." Anna told him her face bursting in a bright smile." If you want I can take you there." He shrugged in answer.**

**For a few moments the tow of them walked in complete silence. Anna, not used to walking with someone and staying quiet was squirming with the desire to say something. Then he said, "This is what I get for following a child's advise."**

**"What?" Anna asked smiling at him.**

**"Two hours ago I asked a boy the way to the inn and you know what he told me, it's 'near the market, sir.' And guess what I threw him some Gald as a thank-you. I wandered the market all this time and I couldn't find it, but when I find that kid I'm going to kill him." Anna giggled. "Is there anything that can bring your smile down?" he asked as they reached the inn.**

**Her smile fell a few inches. "If my stepfather comes back."**

**"Why?"**

**"He takes all we have, food, Gald…" she rubbed her arms and her face fell all the way, "among other things."**

**The man felt himself going angry, for some reason he couldn't stand the idea of anyone hurting her. He grabbed her arms stopping her. "Did he rape you?" Anna saw his eyes flashing angrily. "If he did I'll…"**

**She gave him a brilliant smile. "He didn't rape me." They began to walk again. "What is your name?"**

**"I'll tell you my name if you'll tell me yours." She nodded. "I am Kratos."**

**She gave him a small smile. "Anna." Kratos actually smiled at her, slipping his hand into hers they began to run through the snow and towards the inn. Within a few minutes time they were standing outside its door breathing hard. Kratos leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before going in the inn. Anna followed him, her face red from the cold and from his kiss. No one noticed anything different about her. **


	2. The present

Whatever Rain May Bring

Disclaimer:

None of these characters are my own. I just love ToS.

Author's questions:

By the way has anyone ever met Maxwell, if you did review and tell me how? I beaten the game 8 times and never found him!! Please Review!

Chapter Two: present time 

"_Lloyd_!" came a woman's voice from out front. The young man, who had previously been asleep, rolled out of his bed. His room was practically open to the elements. Set by the stairway was his bed and desk. Potted plants set everywhere at odd intervals in the room. He was a good-looking man. He had light reddish-brown hair, more brown than red and reddish eyes, brimming of kindness and understanding. He was muscled, obviously used to hard work. He had some scars on his body, like he had been cut with a sword once too often. On his right hand, embedded in the skin was a blue jewel, flashing with mysterious power. "_Irving_! Get down here _now_." The voice sounded closer now, at the bottom of the stairs. "Or _I'm_ coming _up_!"

Lloyd Irving let out a laugh. Going to the top of the stairs he called, "Then you'll see me _naked_ Professor Rain." He looked down at his old teacher, Professor Rain Sage. She was a half-elf with light blue hair and eyes to match. She was only a little bit shorter than Lloyd and she had a wild temper, but she was the smartest woman in the world. She was wearing an orange shirt with black around the edges, black leggings, and baggy looking white boots.

"Get dress and get _down_ here. You promised to start working on my _house_." Lloyd let out a curse and hurried to get dressed, he had forgotten about that, but all the work he was going to do was worth it, he was going to have lunch with Colette.

"Be down in a minute," he said throwing on his clothes, an outfit, almost completely red besides the blue pants.

Rain sighed; knowing the only reason for his excitement was Colette. In these past few months after Mithos, they had gotten closer and closer. Till they were never very far from each other, not that that is any different from when they were kids. Oh, well, she was going to take advantage of him as long as she could.

"_Done_!" he shouted jumping down the stairs, barely missing Rain.

"Where's your swords?" she asked, thinking 'he's in such a hurry he forgot the swords of his fathers and he brings them _everywhere_.'

"Damn!" he shouted, running back up the stairs. Rain heard him crashing through his room, and then abruptly stopping. He had found his swords or he had figured out her secret. "_Rain_!" he shouted, it was her secret. She had woken him before the sun had even risen.

Lloyd, with his swords came down the stairs, glaring at Rain. "If they weren't sheathed I would think you were trying to kill me."

"No matter how much I want to, I wouldn't leave Genis all alone in the world," he growled angrily.

Rain chuckled evilly, "That at least helps."

Lloyd crossed his arms, "Why am I up so early?"

She gave him an evil smile. "Because I woke you up to start working on my house, which you promised to do."

"I wouldn't of if I knew you would get me up at this _hour_! If you could call _this_ an hour."

Her smile broadened. "I thought it would take much longer to wake you up Mr. _Fall-asleep-in-my-class Irving_."

Lloyd gave her a teasing smile, "That was over a year ago Rain. Well, the sooner I begin, the sooner lunch comes." Smiling once more.

"_Lloyd_?" a soft voice called up from the ground, Colette's voice. Lloyd, with a hammer in hand, walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the girl, wearing a white a shirt with blue trimming and blue leggings, she was the Chosen One for the Church of Martel. Or _was_ up until recently. She gave him a smile that lit her sapphire eyes. Brushing her long blond hair out of her face she shouted up to him, "You want to have lunch now?"

Lloyd looked over to where the Professor was standing. She had been breathing down his neck all day, wanting to know how he did this or that. She was always curious about how things worked when she didn't know it. He nodded back to Colette and began to sneak towards the ladder, hoping against hope Rain wouldn't hear him and want to come with them. He wanted to be alone with Colette and if Rain came, soon the whole gang will be there.

"Where are you going?" a voice said from the ladder. Looking down, Lloyd saw Rain's thirteen-year-old brother Genis. He looked just like her. Except, instead of black and orange, he was wearing blue short outfit, with wave designs done in white.

Lloyd slapped him upside the head as Rain came over. "Yes, Lloyd, where _are_ you going?"

Lloyd grimaced/smiled and gave a nervous chuckle, the look she had on her face said that if he didn't tell the truth she was going to push him off the roof. She would too!

"_Hey_, Rain!" another voice called as a blur of purple flashed on the roof. It was Sheena, a young woman Lloyd's age. Sheena was wearing light purple pantsuit with a pink ribbon/belt tied around her waist and another one holding her black hair in a spiky bun. She had the same color eyes as Lloyd, marking them both of the same country's ancestry. Well, with Lloyd only on his father's side. "Look, Genis and Lloyd are here _too_!"

"Well, duh! This is my house. Well… it's going to be." The boy said climbing up over the edge of the roof and settling down with his legs hanging off of the edge. "_Man_! Is school boring without you Lloyd."

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult." Lloyd slung his leg over the edge and onto the ladder

"Where are you going? With Colette?" The teen teased. Lloyd glared at him and continued to climb down. "You would think he would be more sneaky."

"Yo, brat get over it." Said yet another voice and flashing up by Sheena, was Zelos. He had long red hair reaching to his waist and blue eyes, but not as blue as Colette's though. He was wearing a pink vest and white pants. "Hey Sheena!" he put an arm around her. Sheena, growling, grabbed his arm and sent him flying off the roof to Presea's feet, who was just about to approach Colette, who still stood staring up at the sky with her eyes covered.

She looked about Genis's age, but she was almost twenty-nine, she had pink hair that stuck out in pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a purple dress and had a small dagger at her side. "Zelos!" she sighed, helping the man to his feet.

"Thank-you, my beloved." She rolled her eyes at him and quickly let go of his hand, moving to stand by Colette's side.

Lloyd sighed, realizing his fears had come true; the only one missing was Regal, a man with long blue hair and blue eyes, who was the _"father"_ of their group. He used to wear a white belly tank top and pants, plus manikins, for the crime of killing Alicia, his love and Presea's younger sister., but he now wore black pants and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. His hair is now always pulled back into a ponytail and had been cut till it was just brushing his shoulders when down.

"Where is Lloyd?" Presea asked Zelos, as he stepped up to her and Colette, who continued to ignore them and stare up at the roof. He nodded towards the roof. "And the Professor?" He jerked his head up there too. She raised her voice, "Rain? Will you come down?"

Up above Rain sighed, she pushed her brother out of the way and quickly climbed down the ladder. Presea came over and whispered in her ear, "Yuan wants to see you in Altamera. Regal is already there."

"Lloyd, I have to go. Work, work, work boy." And smiling wickedly Rain pulled her reaird out of her pouch, hopped on, and flew away.


End file.
